Verkaufotron
|sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 45 Giftresistenz: 20% Strahlungsresistenz: 8% |baseid = |refid = }} ist ein Roboter, dem man im Mojave-Ödland begegnet. Er ist der Verkäufer der Waren der Waffenschieber. Hintergrund Verkaufotron ist ein Protektron der Waffenschieber und regelt das Verkaufsgeschäft mit der Laufkundschaft. Laut ihm ist der Kiosk, in dem er steht, um ihn herum gebaut worden, um Dieben vorzubeugen. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Geschäft Waffen The store has five inventory tiers (the inventory is random and may not include all weapons listed below): * Tier 1 (player level 1): silenced .22 pistol, varmint rifle, 9mm pistol .357 magnum revolver, single shotgun. * Tier 2 (player level 1): 10mm pistol, 9mm SMG, cowboy repeater, service rifle, caravan shotgun. * Tier 3 (player level 6): .44 magnum revolver, lever-action shotgun, silenced .22 SMG, 10mm SMG, hunting rifle, sawed-off shotgun. * Tier 4 (player level 11): trail carbine, hunting revolver, assault carbine, sniper rifle, hunting shotgun. * Tier 5 (player level 16): riot shotgun, 12.7mm submachine gun, Marksman carbine, minigun, light machine gun, brush gun, anti-materiel rifle. Finishing the Honest Hearts add-on will also make the .45 Auto pistol, .45 Auto submachine gun, war club, yao guai gauntlet, tomahawk, and fire bomb available for purchase. Similarly, after completing Lonesome Road, rockets and nails will be sold. Sometimes, however, rockets and nails can be purchased before even starting Lonesome Road. Waffenmodifikationen * Vendortron can carry most weapon mods available in the game, even while purchasing with a level 1 character. * It will always have all Honest Hearts and Lonesome Road mods once the player finishes the add-ons. Rüstungen Munition * If Vendortron sells a gun, it will also have a chance of stocking the appropriate ammunition. If the ammunition appears for purchase, it will be in a large quantity (usually in a stack of 100+ of non-rare ammunition types). Verschiedenes * Vendortron sells all of the components needed to make weapon repair kits: duct tape, scrap electronics, scrap metal, wonderglue, and wrenches. It also sells various ammunition crafting components, such as primers, gunpowder, and empty casings, all in bulk containers. Hilfsmittel * Vendortron never stocks aid items, apart from the occasional weapon repair kit. Hinweise * It refreshes its cap supply and rotates its stock every Sunday and Wednesday. * Alle von ihm verkauften Waffen haben einen Zustand von 98 %. * This is a good place for high-level players to sell their goods, as the Vendertron can have as many as 8,000 caps in its inventory at higher levels. * It shows no change in disposition if the guards are killed. * Even if all the Gun Runners staff members are killed, it will still be resupplied. * If the player gets into a fight with the guards, they will be unable to speak with the Vendortron until the fight ends, unless the Courier "pickpockets" the Vendortron, in which case it opens the sales dialog and temporarily halts hostilities. * Like the Gun Runners in Fallout, it is one of the best sources of ammunition, armor and weapons, regardless of the player's reputations, Karma, and actions. * The weapons on the wall behind it are for display only; they are not part of its inventory and cannot be purchased, nor picked up/stolen via use of the ''tcl'' console command. * According to the computer terminal inside the Gun Runners' workshop, there seems to be some debate relating to a possible name change for the Vendortron. * The Vendortron's programming is unable to distinguish between genders, as it says "Welcome, sir or madam". * If the player drops an inventory item near the Vendortron, it can drop or roll into the kiosk, rendering the item irretrievable. * Despite being a robot, the Vendortron is not immune to poison or radiation, being actually considerably vulnerable to both. * Vendortron will not show up as a tick on your compass, no matter how high your perception skill is. Inventar 30 Handlaser 30 |Weitere = Energiezellen Kernspaltungsbatterien |Todesfall = Altmetall }} Vorkommen kommt in Fallout: New Vegas vor. en:Vendortron es:Vendortron nl:Vendortron ru:Торготрон uk:Торготрон zh:自動販賣機器人 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Roboter und Computer Kategorie:Waffenschieber Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Händler